Fantastic Four: Memories Are Made of This
by unleashthewaters93
Summary: When Britney Grimm moves in with her uncle Ben, she remembers the feelings she had for Johnny Storm come back to her. But when Dr. Doom starts causing havoc and chaos, Britney will have to face a demon from her past. violence/language/innuendo and threat


**AN: I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I never got round to it as I've always been distracted. Now that I have spare time on a night, I can update whenever I can. It might be a few days before I update but you will get updates readers. Anyway, this is Johnny/OC story and is set after the two films. The OC I am introducing is Ben Grimm's niece, Britney Grimm. Basically, she has gone to live with her uncle, Reed Sue and Johnny in New York, is an old girlfriend of Johnny's who she hates and likes to annoy constantly, doesn't know about the Fantastic Four's superpowers and has a really strong dislike for her father. Victor von Doom will be in it, as well as the other three stories I am going to write. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this is a four part saga and will chronicle Britney and Johnny's relationship as well as her relationship with each member of the team and her family. You will get to know more about Britney as the story progresses and her history with Johnny, as well as her background, her relationship with her family and her total dislike for her father. I will also be adding in lyrics for some chapters if the song is included in the chapter. The first chapter is named after the Britney Spears song of the same name, so the lyrics will be going at the end. For now, enjoy the story, reviews are welcome and no flaming as this is my first Fantastic Four fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four and anything associated with them. I only own the characters that I have created.**

**Chapter 1**

**I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)**

The wait at the airport for Reed and Sue for Ben's niece Britney seemed to feel like forever. The flight was scheduled to arrive at 14: 39pm, but had been delayed for two hours and was now scheduled to arrive at the airport at 16: 39pm. Reed and Sue were busy sitting in the airport waiting area and was almost falling asleep. After being at the airport for nearly five whole hours, most people would be too.

"Remind me again why we agreed to pick Britney up again?" Reed asked and looked down at Susan, who was resting her head on his shoulder.

Sue smiled and looked up at him. "Because she might be overwhelmed if a large, orange, talking, walking rock-like life-form was here and not her regular Uncle Ben?" Sue replied nonchalantly.

Reed took this information in and nodded. "Fair enough, but she'll find out sooner or later," he said.

Sue sighed and sat up straight. "Reed, she'll find out about _all_ of us sooner or later. So, we're going to have to try to limit using our powers in and around the house, especially if Britney is there. And we'll have to try and leash Johnny when she arrives. But I doubt he'll remember her after all those years," Sue said and sighed.

Reed nodded and kissed Sue on the cheek. "I agree, especially with leashing Johnny up. We should get Ben to do that; it'll keep him amused for hours," he laughed and Sue joined in too.

Just then, an announcement came over the speakers. "_Flight 614 from Chicago to JFK airport is now arriving at runway 4. Can all passengers disembarking please have their passports ready to pass through customs and collect their luggage at the luggage station. Thank you and have a nice day._"

Reed and Sue looked at each and set off to look for the teenage girl. After making their way to the exit of runway 4, the couple waited and waited and waited.

After ten minutes, there was no sign of her until Sue spotted her. "There she is, last one off as usual," she sighed and smiled.

Reed looked in the direction his wife was pointing and grinned. Walking towards them was none other than Britney Grimm herself, wearing dark blue hip huggers, a crop top with Tigger on it, a suede and leather jacket with fur lining and brand new sneakers. With hair that looked as though the sun had set itself upon her head and eyes that were hazel with an amber tint, Reed could tell from the way she looked that she hadn't changed in seven years. Her personality probably hadn't changed either, something which Reed was grateful for. But what Reed was probably most curious about was how high her IQ was. He didn't know how or why she was so smart, but she was smarter than Victor von Doom himself had been. He had even witnessed firsthand Britney reading at a tenth grade level in the third grade. When he asked Ben why she was so smart, all he got in reply was "Probably spending too much time around you as a kid, egghead." Reed also did a test on Britney one time and, at the age of just 9, her IQ was an astounding 197. It had also been predicted by other scientists that Reed had called in to look at his finding that by the time she had turned 16, Britney's IQ would be well up past 200. Standing at around 5'6", Britney had always been a bit shorter than most of the other girls, but with gorgeous looks and an IQ of 217 to match, she was the perfect combination of brains and beauty, a trait other girls would have killed for. Now, at age 21, Britney was a more confident, strong young woman and was never going to let anyone else tell her otherwise.

As Reed came back to the present, he noticed Britney was struggling with the luggage and hadn't even noticed him or Sue. The pair looked at each other, grinned and walked over to her. "You know, for a very smart young woman, you don't seem to have gotten the hang of handling luggage," he quipped and saw her freeze. Britney instantly recognised the voice, smiled goofily and spun around to face Reed and Sue.

"REED!" Britney squealed and practically jumped on him, enveloping him in a hug. "Oh my god, it's so good to see you guys" she said and stopped hugging Reed. "Susan Storm or actually, Susan Richards now, seen as how you two got hitched. Congratulations guys, you were such a cute couple back in the day," she said and the two woman hugged as well.

"Brit, I'm so happy to see you and we're all so glad you're staying with us. We'll show you around New York, don't worry, and I believe Reed has already enrolled you at the most prestigious school in the city," she asked and Reed nodded.

"Yes, the dean was very welcoming and ecstatic that he was going to be having someone like you on board. He looked over everything, including the paper you did in the eleventh grade on the theories of both Einstein _and _Isaac Newton, and was impressed with your notes, your detail and even your references and quotes."

Britney started to go red with embarrassment and smiled. "Thank you so much Reed. But you didn't have to send me to those kinds of schools. I would have enjoyed going to a normal public one just as much," she replied and between the three of them, gathered up her luggage and walked to the car.

After putting the cases in the boot, the trio got into the car, put their seatbelts on and set off towards the Baxter Building Britney leaned forward after they had pulled out onto the main highway and spoke to Sue. "Has Johnny changed much since I dumped his sorry ass back in the day?"

Sue shook her head and looked at Britney. "What do you think? It's Johnny, Brit. My brother is _never_ going to change, no matter what you say or do to him," she replied and smiled at her long-time friend.

Britney shrugged her shoulder and patted their shoulders. "As long as he stays away from my room during my changing times, there shouldn't be many problems," she said and settled back into her seat in the back. But she leaned forward again and said, "Provided he can actually remember what happens if he comes in when I'm changing," and settled down again.

After a half hour drive, with Britney asking questions and Reed and Sue answering them, Reed stopped the car outside the Baxter Building and killed the engine. "Welcome to your new home, Brit," Reed said and all three of them got out of the car.

Britney stared in awe at the building and shut the door to the car. "You guys live here?" she asked, looking at Reed and Sue while pointing the structure in front of her.

The couple nodded and fished the rest of Britney's luggage out of the boot. "Yeah, very top floor, Brit. Reed's converted it into his own little lab with living quarters, a bathroom and a fully stocked kitchen. So, don't worry, you'll be treated like royalty during your stay here," Sue said and they headed inside.

On the way in, they were greeted by Jimmy the doorman. "Good afternoon, Mr and Mrs Richards," he said as he held the door open for Reed and Sue. "Now, who is this stunning young lady here, might I ask?" he said and tipped his hat to Britney.

Reed and Sue turned around and smiled. "Jimmy, this is Ben's Niece, Britney. Britney, this is our doorman, Jimmy," Sue explained.

"Hi Jimmy, nice to meet you," Britney said and curtseyed in reply.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Grimm. And may I just say, welcome to New York," Jimmy said and gave a sharp nod to her.

After saying a goodbye to Jimmy, Reed, Sue and Britney entered the elevator and Reed pushed the button for the top floor. "He is so sweet and adorable. Why can't I have someone like around in my life?" Britney said with obvious enthusiasm. Just then, she felt a sharp _ping_ in her heart and the smiled that had formed on face not five minutes ago faded. "Oh, I did, but not anymore," she said, more to herself than out loud. Remembering her mother and then realising the fact that she wasn't part of her life anymore, thanks to her father, made Britney realise that she was almost alone in the world. If it hadn't been for her grandparents taking her in for the last ten years and then her uncle Ben saying she could stay with him, Britney probably wouldn't have been able to cope on her own.

Reed and Sue saw the sad look on her face and realised that Britney had been close to the mother the most. Sue went over and wrapped her arms around the young girl's shoulders. "Brit, what you're father did was unacceptable. You and your mother both knew he had to be stopped. You did the right thing, believe it or not," Sue comforted her. "Besides, your mother did everything she could to keep that monster away from you. Even it meant moving here, all those years ago."

Britney looked up at Sue and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, Susie. My dad always got out of control when he had had too much to drink. Glad he's not here now, otherwise it would be my nightmares all over again," Britney replied and shuddered at the amount of nightmares she suffered because of her father and his drunken behaviour. From the age of 9, Britney had experienced what no child should experience at that age. The amount of times her father got drunk and either beat her mother up or beat her up was enough to send Britney over the edge and eventually stab her father with a kitchen knife, killing him. Then, several weeks after her father's death, Britney's mother ended up in a car accident and died herself, even though there was hardly a body left to recover, making identification impossible. So for the last ten years, Britney had to go and live in Chicago with her grandparents until she got a phone call one day from her uncle Ben, telling her she could come and live with him in New York City. When the proposition was told, Britney jumped on board with the idea and immediately packed up her bags the same day. After saying a tearful farewell to her grandparents, Britney boarded the plane to JFK airport. Now that she was here, she was looking forward to starting over and starting a new life.

The _ding_ of the elevator brought her back to reality and stepped out of the elevator after Reed and Sue. She took one look at her new surroundings and gasped in awe for the second time in fifteen minutes. "Why do I get the feeling that I stepped onto the set of a Hollywood movie?" she asked, causing Reed and Sue to start chuckling. Britney looked around and was amazed at how Sue had not gone crazy at all the stuff in here, causing her to realise Sue probably _had_ gone crazy. "Reed, don't you think you're going a bit too far with your work? Sue probably can't even think clearly with half of this stuff here," Britney said.

"You don't know how true that is, sister," Sue replied and gave a wink to Britney.

"Anyway, why do I show you to your room?" Reed asked and Britney nodded in response. Following Reed around all his equipment, the pair walked down a corridor with Britney's cases in tow until they stopped outside a door. "This is your room," Reed told her, opening the door. Inside was a simple room with a nice view overlooking Times Square, a single bed with a new duvet, sheets and pillow cases already on, wardrobe, drawers, bedside table, a desk and a chair so she could set up her laptop and do work and a connecting bathroom to the room next door, making Britney hope she wouldn't be sharing with Johnny. However, luck wouldn't be smiling down upon her and Johnny would be walking in on purpose whenever she was using the bathroom, just as an excuse to see her in her underwear. "I know you brought clothes with you, but Sue went a little mad and bought you a whole new set," Reed's voice said, bringing her back to the situation at hand. She saw he had walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, revealing a whole new, fresh collection of t-shirts, jackets, jeans, trousers, shoes and belts. "She wanted you to be 'up-to-date on the fashion trends' as she put it," Reed said and chuckled.

"I think she will appreciate it when she's walking around in Chicago clothes rather than the trendy designer stuff of New York City," Sue's voice said from the doorway.

Britney had to do a double take on what Sue had just said. "Wait, Sue, did you just say that this stuff is _designer_ stuff? As in, the new Summer-slash-Fall designer collection?" she asked and Sue nodded.

"Yeah, plus I've got every new collection on pre-order so when it is available, it will be delivered right here on the same day, meaning you will get all the new designer collections by the top fashion designers a week before going on sale to the public," Sue explained and smiled at the young blonde. Britney looked at her in astonishment and was about to open her mouth, but Sue told her, "I had to tweak some strings and pull a few numbers out of my book, but I did it just for you."  
>Britney rushed over to the older woman and squeezed her in a bear hug. "Oh my god, thank you so much, Sue," she squealed. Letting her go, Britney rushed back to her wardrobe and started looking through her new collection.<p>

Reed went over to Sue and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You are really amazing, you know that?" he whispered in her ear and kissed her hair.

Sue giggled and leaned into Reed. "Well, it's not every day we get a guest living with us, so I thought it would be a nice gesture," she replied and looked up at her husband.

"So, any questions regarding the living arrangements or about the building itself, Brit?" Reed asked, looking at the young girl.

Britney turned her attention away from her wardrobe and looked at Reed. "Just one: who am I sharing the bathroom with?" Britney already knew the answer, but was still praying it was Sue. At least she could have a civilised conversation with Sue.

Reed and Sue looked at each uncomfortably, Reed rubbing the back of his neck and Sue looking at the floor. "Johnny," Sue replied bluntly. Britney was about to start screaming, but Sue stopped her before she did. "But before you starting yelling and screaming about it, Johnny was in that room long before Ben asked you to live with us. I'm sorry, but try and get along with him for our sake, please Brit?" Sue pleaded.

Britney managed to calm herself down and looked back at her clothing collection, before turning back to Sue and Reed. "Was this a bribe of some sort, a way for me to get along with Johnny during my stay here?" she asked, to which Sue nodded. Britney seemed to consider this for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, it's the best bribe I've ever had in my life, so I'll see what I can do," she replied.

Reed and Sue sighed with relief. "That's all we ask, Brit. We know how Johnny can be, but you've matured more since then. Right, we'll let you get settled and call you when dinner is ready," Reed said.

They were just about to leave when Britney stopped them. "Where's Ben at? I haven't seen him since I got here," she asked, hoping there wasn't anything wrong with him.

Reed and Sue looked at each, before turning back to the young blonde. "He's out with a woman called Alicia Masters. He met her after the incident in space and he's never been happier," Reed replied.

Britney grinned from ear to ear after hearing Ben had a new girlfriend. "Aw, my uncle's got a new girlfriend. Oh, that is so sweet. Still can't believe that Debbie dumped him because of what happened," Britney said.

"Look, Alicia loves him and he's never been happier, so let's just focus on that, shall we?" Reed said and walked away.

"Dinner won't be too long, sweetie. Make yourself at home and get settled in," Sue said and walked away too, shutting the door behind her.

Britney went and sat on the edge of the bed, revelling in the thought of being in New York City again and living with her uncle and his friends. After contemplating about what to do, Britney decided to unpack her suitcases and started putting everything in the drawers, seeing as how her wardrobe was stocked with clothes already. As soon as she unpacked the majority of her clothes, Britney grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower. Turning on the shower head, Britney hung her towel over the railing, locked the door on both sides to make sure Johnny didn't turn up and start spying on her, and stripped off her clothes. After letting the water run for a few minutes, Britney stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to run over her, washing away the last several hours of her morning and afternoon. After showering for five minutes, Britney turned off the shower head and grabbed her towel, drying herself off. She finished drying herself and changed back into her clothes, unlocking the doors to the bathroom as soon as she did. Going into her room, Britney rubbed the towel over her hair to dry it off as best she could and threw it over the back of the chair by the desk.

Just then, there was a knock on her door and Sue entered the room. "Get settled in alright?" she asked, to which Britney nodded. "Well, dinner's ready now so come grab something before Johnny gets here and eats everything up." With that, Sue went out of the room and down the corridor to the kitchen.

Britney could smell the food as it floated through her bedroom door. Whatever they were having, she could instantly tell it was Mexican. Without hesitation, Britney made her way to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen island. "Guys, I am starving. And this stuff smells amazing. You guys didn't have to go all out just for me?" Britney told them and piled her plate with nachos, cheese and salsa sauce.

Sue shrugged her shoulders as she placed the last of the food on the kitchen island. "Sweetheart, it's your first night with us. The least you can expect is some sort of themed food night at least once a week. And it just so happened to be tonight that we were doing Mexican food, so just shut up and eat it," Sue commanded and sat down next to Reed, who had piled his plate with food too.

Soon, everyone had food in front of them and the trio had settled into a nice conversation about the school Britney would be attending. "Franklin Roosevelt High School is more than just a school. It's for the gifted in a way," Reed was explaining. "It has the best grades, the best scores from school inspectors and is apparently one of the only schools in New York to take late starters, like you."

Britney had been looking through the leaflets Reed had gotten for her and the information he had printed off and was a bit hesitant about starting a new school. The school was one of the most recommended in both New York and the whole of America. In times like these, she was thankful that she probably wasn't the only new late starter at this school. At least, she hoped she wasn't. "I don't know, Reed. It seems to be a bit too, I don't know, overwhelming," Britney said, looking down sceptically at a picture of the school.

Sue reached across the table and placed her hand on Britney's. "Look, don't worry about anything. We've got everything covered here, so just go and check it out for at least a week and then you can see if you want to transfer to another school then, OK?"

Britney looked between the two of them, start debating and finally decided. "Fine, I'll give it a shot, just for you two. Besides, how bad could it be, right?" she said.

Both Reed and Sue sighed with relief. "Right, you start on Monday coming up. Don't worry about books and stuff like that as we have everything you need that was on the list of school equipment we were given right here. Plus, the school has its own bus and knows to stop here on a morning and afternoon, so transport is sorted. The only thing you'll need is your timetable which you will get on Monday when you check in at the reception office."

Britney was still a bit uneasy about it, but would go through with it. She straightened the papers and started reading about the history of the school, while Sue and Reed started washing up the dishes. "I still have my doubts guys," she warned them.

Just then, the _ding_ of the elevator sounded and footsteps started approaching the kitchen, followed by a voice Britney would have not liked to have heard on her first day here. "Man, I smell something great. And it's not just me," Johnny Storm quipped. When he walked into the kitchen, she heard the footsteps stop somewhere behind her and a low whistle to sound, indicating he had noticed her.

After he had walked into the kitchen, the first thing Johnny noticed was a hot blonde sitting on a stool with a pair of tight hip huggers that showed off her curves and a pair of pink lace underwear peeking out over the top. Upon seeing this, he gave out a low whistle. "Hello gorgeous," he said, causing Britney to stop reading the papers and just scoff lightly to herself. She also noticed Reed and Sue look at each other before looking at her with apologetic smiles. Britney just shrugged it off and allowed Johnny to continue his flirting before revealing herself to him, wanting to see the look on his face when he saw it was her. "How about you and I catch a late night showing of Sex and the City at the theatre, go to a fancy restaurant afterwards and then we'll come back here and I'll show you how to get 'carried' away," he smirked and a grin formed onto his face straight away. He knew with just one glance at his grin, this girl would be like putty in his hands. However, as soon as he heard the voice that came from the blonde, he knew he was in trouble.

Britney started laughing at his pathetic attempt to pick her up and sighed heavily. "Oh man, how many girls have you used that pick-up line in the past several weeks, I wonder? And I bet the majority of them have actually fell for it and let you sleep with them," she said.

Johnny was completely frozen in place by the voice. He watched as she turned around in her seat and look at him and it was like the whole world had somehow slowed down and finally come to a stop. What Johnny Storm saw in front of him was not just any hot blonde, but a hot blonde from his past. Sitting in front of him, looking as radiant as she did 4 years ago, was none other than Britney Grimm. He seemed to be lost for words and couldn't seem to move. Just one look at her had left him completely speechless. Britney smiled at him, indicating she had done what most people could obviously not do to Johnny: shut him up. "Hello Jonathan," she said and crossed her right leg over her left, enjoying the look of shock on his face. After watching him struggle for words that couldn't seem to be found, she knew he had lost this battle. "What's the matter, Johnny? You look as though you've seen a ghost," Britney taunted and crossed her arms over her chest.

After taking a while to compose himself, Johnny reverted back to his normal, cocky, flirty self. "Britney Grimm, I see you couldn't stay away from me. Can't get enough, huh?" he said, causing Britney to roll her eyes in disgust. "By the way, may I just ask, when did you get so hot?"

"Johnny, don't start" Sue warned her brother, pointing her finger at him for emphasis.

But Britney didn't seem fazed by what Johnny's behaviour as she knew he would never change. "No, it's alright Sue. I can see for myself that Johnny still doesn't know when to quit trying to get what he knows will never be his," Britney remarked, turning to look at Sue. "I can take of myself, so don't worry about me." Turning her attention back to Johnny, Britney hopped off her stool and walked over to him, arms still crossed over her chest. "To answer your question earlier Johnny, the day I became 'hot', as you so put it, was the day your IQ fell down into single digits. Oh, and your brain became the size of a peanut."

The smirk never left Johnny's face all the while Britney was talking. "Oh, it's just like old times. Same old Britney, insulting me any way she can to hide the fact she still has feelings for me. I always knew that you still harboured old feelings for me," he said, confidently.

Instead of turning bright red like Johnny had hoped, Britney just looked at him like he was delusional and shook her head. "Johnny, let me put it in terms that even a normal human being would understand." And with that, she delivered a swift, sharp kick to his shin, causing him to yelp in pain.

Johnny started hopping around on one leg, holding the other with his hand. He leaned against the nearest counter for support and started massaging his shin. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled, wondering why Britney had suddenly turned violent upon seeing him.

Britney just smiled at him and Johnny saw a glimmer in her eyes, a glimmer he knew too well. "Just think of it as the start of something more to come." With that she walked over to him and whispered into his ear, "Dear Johnny, I've just begun having my fun." Johnny looked into her eyes and realised that, from that moment on, he knew he was going to be in a whole heap of trouble.

**AN: There we are guys, chapter one complete. Sorry it took me so long to get it up but I was working it on for days and had serious writer's block. The scene where Johnny and Britney first meet was rearranged many times because I felt whenever I wrote something down, it didn't seem to fit. I'm sorry if it isn't good, but lately I haven't been very creative but I will try and make it better in the future. Anyway, review and comment on it and please no flaming or harsh comments as this is my first Fantastic Four fanfiction. I'm trying to portray Johnny as cocky as he can be and Britney as unbreakable as she is. But in future chapters, you'll see a completely different side to her and even learn the truth of why she killed her father. Again, sorry if any of it is terrible or the ending is rubbish but I did try my best. Don't worry, Ben will come into the story later on and Britney will also find out about the team's powers. Also, expect more insulting from Britney and Ben to Johnny. Anyway guys, enjoy the first chapter, review it and let me know what you think. Until next, have a good read. Oh and here are the lyrics to "I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)" by Britney Spears.**

_Here is a little story that I made up_

_So let's make believe_

_Four years ago I had a party_

_That was too much fun for me_

_Boy there's a sexy guy_

_He said he'd give me everything I need_

_Sometimes I let temptation go too far_

_And get the best of me_

_All I gotta say is_

_I just wanna have some fun_

_And I'll do it until I'm done_

_I'm telling you_

_I'm just a crazy kind of girl_

_I'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun, yeah_

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I've just begun, don't wanna settle down_

_The conversation was goin' over 'til I turned my head_

_He started touching me and kissing me_

_Like he didn't care_

_I thought at first I should go home_

_But then fell asleep in the chair_

_All I gotta say is_

_I just wanna have some fun _

_And I'll do it until I'm done_

_I'm telling you_

_I'm just a crazy kind of girl_

_I'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun, yeah_

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I've just begun, don't wanna settle down_

_I'm just a crazy kind of girl_

_I'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun, yeah_

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I've just begun, don't wanna settle down_

_I just wanna have a good time_

_I just wanna be myself_

_And don't let anybody tell you it's any differently_

_I wanna enjoy the sunshine_

_And do the things I need_

_To see what feels good to me_

_I'm just a crazy kind of girl_

_I'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun, yeah_

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I've just begun, don't wanna settle down_

_I've just begun, I've just begun_

_Having my fun, yeah_

_I've just begun, I've just begun_

_Having my fun, yeah_


End file.
